Puppets Macabre
by Chamaeleonx
Summary: The curtain opens for a new cruel destiny that awaits the fools that invaded Nazarick. A painful death isn't enough, Ainz seeks more than simple corpses to feed his faithful subjects. New experiments are conducted to alter the destiny of those fools that dared to oppose him with their lies. What cruel vision has Ainz planned for them?


**This is the first story I publish here and I would like some constructive feedback. I roughly have some events in mind that I want to take place but I am not sure how often I will update. If you find mistakes I would appreciate it if you notify me. On top, I might change some scenes down the road if they don't sound right or are inconsistent with future events (Only small changes).**

 **If you have suggestions I am always open to them and might use them if they fit my vision of the story I want to portray.**

 **Please don't just hate on other or my story without giving good reasons/arguments.**

 **Regarding Power Level: It will stay reasonable, aka. I have a goal in mind that should be acceptable for most readers.  
Regarding Original Characters: There might be some in the future, aka. I have a few in mind but am not sure how to use them yet.  
Regarding Misportraying of the Inhabitants of Nazarick: If you notice something please kindly point it out in your review and I will look into how to amend my story to better portray it.**

 **I also want to issue a warning, this story contains mature themes even if only "slightly" so far. Gore will obviously be continue to be present. If anything displeases you please contact me before reporting. I am simply not familiar with this website.  
**

...

Arche slowly regained consciousness. She could feel something warm and soft under her body.

 _"Didn't I get killed by that vampire? Then this must be some kind of limbo."_

She tried to move but simply couldn't move any of her limbs.

 _"Maybe only my consciousness is left after I got devoured by that little vampire girl."_

Slowly she tried to open her eyes, expecting some bright light to announce either heaven or hell depending how she had fared in her short life. Strangely, neither of both seem to happen as above her was some purple red colored fabric. She sighted slightly.

 _"I guess I didn't end up in heaven... ."_

Wondering why she couldn't move earlier she looked at her hands and feet. In complete shock she noticed that both were bound to the structure she currently was laying on.

 _"What?! Why am I tied up like this? Is this some torture chamber in hell?"_

Trying to gather more about her surroundings she looked around.

Looking to the left she noticed some kind of heavy, wooden cabinet, on top of it a golden lamp using some sort of crytal to illuminate the room slightly. On the right side she noticed the same items, giving off the same omnious light that seemed to creep around the room.

Letting her sight wander around she couldn't see much more due to the dimmed lighting, but she noticed that the fabric she saw earlier above her body belonged to a an elegant tester bed. The purple red colored fabric seem to flow around the four poles only to splash onto the ground. Slowly she sighted again.

 _"This seems to be some sort of bedroom. What kind of events or "stuff" is going to happen to me here?"_

Fearfully Arche tried to struggle against her shackles only to notice that she couldn't muster the strength to break free. The omnious lighting in the room increased her fear. Shadows growing in size only to vanish a moment later. It was as if the darkness itself has come alive to haunt her.

Suddenly she noticed a small laugh.

 _"What was that?!"_

Looking around in the room she couldn't really make out any source that could possibly be the owner of such a childish, yet female laugh.

Again she heard this surreal laughter, total in contrast to the surroundings she was currently in. Slowly she raised her slightly trembling voice.

"Wh- who and where are you?"

The laughter seems to move closer to her position.

"Wh- why am I here?"

It felt as if somebody was watching her from the darkness. Arche shuddered and asked fearful.

"W- wh- what are you going to do to me?"

The laughter got louder as if it was right beside her. She turned her head and noticed nothing but darkness at the position where she guessed the voice came from. Suddenly it dawned her... .

 _"Wait! The voice seems familiar... ."_

The sudden realization...

 _"Oh God! Please no!"_

Arche started to cry as she remember how she ended up in this situation in the first place. She was fleeing, leaving all her companions..., friends behind to ensure at least someone would make it out alive. But this little girl easily chased her to the end of this underground forest. Getting caught she revealed her true nature, this girl was a dreaful vampire. Arche had seen her mouth, the thousands of needle sharp teeth, the long slurping tounge that coiled around in the middle of it. The smell of blood seemed waft out of her memories back into her current situation.

 _"Then this means I didn't die. I got captured by that vampire and am now at her mercy."_

Arche's tears started to flow more and more.

 _"What is going to happen to me now? I remember sensing her sadistic and sexual desire when she looked at me."_

Suddenly she heard that familiar voice close to her ear.

"It seems to have remembered how you ended up here."

Arche turned to her left and saw her, having stepped out of the darkness without a noise she smiled at her with a lascivious grin on her lips. Arche's eyes opened wide and the little vampire girl slowly licked her lips. She lightly seemed to chuckle.

"I am glad you finally regained consciousness. I got a little tired of waiting and almost helped you come to your senses with a little pain."

The vampire girl made a little bow and announced.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, I am pleased to make your aquaintance."

Arche's tearfilled eyes wandered over the same girl that chased her not a few "moments" before. She mustered up her courage and asked in a tearful voice:

"Why am I here? Why didn't you kill me like all my friends?"

Shalltear Bloodfallen chuckled slightly and looked into her eyes. She could notice how she red her feelings, how her red eyes seemed to sink into her and hypnotising her soul. Then Shalltear's sarcastic voice took her back to reality.

"Our dear Master Ainz-sama has decided in his infinite mercy that your death would be of no use to him. Ainz-sama decided to change your destiny and give your existence a new purpose. Therefore I am here to keep you company and "prepare" you for what is to come in the near future."

Shalltear liked over her lips and chuckled.

This gesture sent shivers down Arches spine. The lascivious gaze that Shalltear let wander over her body as she pronounced "prepare" made her uncomfortable.

Shalltear took a step back and Arche watched her move slowly to the other side of the bed, not wanting to loose sight of her. The little vampire girl suddenly stopped.

"I guess it is time to get started and "prepare" you for the arrival of Ainz-sama."

Arche watched as Shalltear starts to mumble something. She didn't understand what exactly was happening but the shadow of Shalltear seem to pour into her two hands. Suddenly she said:

"Rise my Vampire Bride's, your master is in need of your service!"

The darkness in Shalltears hand seem to drip onto the floor and started to build itself up from pure bones into the form of some kind of humanoid being. Slowly the features of each got more detailed, revealing their lavishly long, black hair which flowed around the pointed ears coming out of the side of their eyes opened to show a complete black eyeball with some small yellow, cat-like features. Moving down their bodies the fluidly flowing darkness drew a white ceremonial dress with light gold details that revealed the lush bosom seemly trying to jump out of their dresses.

The two creatures awoke to unholy life and instantly kneeled down in front of Shalltear.

"Shalltear-sama, you have called for our service. Here we are presenting ourself to you in the hope that our insignificant existence can be of use to you, our master."

Noticing that Shalltear seemed to ignore them, Arche looked at Shalltear again. Seemingly noticing her view, Shalltear said:

"These are my Vampire Bride's. Today they will assist me in the "preparations" for Ainz-sama."

Arche gulped and gathered her courage to ask the important question:

"What kind of preparations are those and what will become of me in the future?"

Shalltear smiled and seemed happy to answer:

"I am sure you will enjoy the preparations as much as I will, at least I hope you do. In the end it doesn't really matter." Shalltear chuckled. "Currently only Ainz-sama knows what will become of you. But I am sure it will be interesting."

Moving closer to end of the bed, Shalltear instructed the Vampire Brides to take each side of the tester bed. Standing at the end of her feet Shalltear smiled at her with her lascivious grin and announced:

"I don't think you will need your clothes for the time being."

Arches eyes went wide at this announcement.

 _"What? Why do I have to be naked for some sort of preparation? What is Shalltear going to do to me?"_

She tried to struggle against her shackles but to no avail, she didn't seem to be strong enough to even slightly loose them. The shackles only dug deeper into her skin. Then she noticed Shalltears happy voice:

"Could it be that you have no experience with this kind of entertainment?"

Arche suddenly froze. With a stuttered voice she asked:

"What kind of entertainment are you talking about?"

Licking her lips Shalltear answered:

"Obviously I am talking about the entertainmend of erotic flesh. The desire of the body. The lust that burns in every soul."

Arche fixated her eyes on Shalltear and saw the sexual want in her gaze. She stuttered:

"Why would this be some kind of entertainment?"

Shalltears eyes seem to lit up at her question. Moving a bit closer to her feet Shalltear grinned:

"It seems you don't have much experience in this kind of entertainment. Then it will be my pleasure to show you one or two things during the time we have together."

Shalltear sat down at the end of the bed, right in front of her feet. While trying her best to pull her four limbs closer to her body in an effort to increase the distance between her and these creatures, Shalltear said:

"At first we have to remove her clothing. Vampire Brides please undress her without damaging her clothing "that" much."

Arche struggled as the Vampire Brides closed in on her and started to undress her. The slightly cooler air soon touched her skin and she tried to keep her legs together in the struggle to not show her privates to Shalltear. She looked up and saw that Shalltear had changed into a simpler nightgown colored deep purple red. It contrasted sharply with her pearl white skin and delicate figure that showed under the fabric. Arche noticed that even she might not loose to the size of the bosom of this little vampire. After letting her eyes wander over Shalltears body she looked into her eyes as Shalltear started to speak:

"Do you like what you see?"

Arche wanted to shake her head but rather stayed silent to not anger her.

Shalltear started to climb up onto the bed while gazing into her eyes. Her breathing has gotten heavier as Arche still continued to struggle against her shackles. Arche closed her eyes and wished everything would just disappear and the next moment she would open her eyes she would be back at the inn, seemingly remembering everything only as a bad dream.

Then she felt the touch of a small, delicate hand on her cheek and a little weight on her belly. Slightly opening her eyes, they instantly widen as she saw Shalltear directly in front of her.

"Pl- Plea- Please, don't do this."

Shalltear chuckled and stroke her cheek.

"Are you really sure you don't want this? I am sure you would enjoy our little playtime together."

Arche said:

"Yes! I don't want to do these kind of things with you. Especially since..., since... ."

Arche blushed and looked away. She never had done these things before, she was always out and earning money to keep paying back the debts her family accumulated. There wasn't even someone she liked that way... . Suddenly she felt Shalltear's breath on her neck, slowly wandering closer to her lips. She tried to struggle but couldn't move away from the inevitable. Then she felt the lips of Shalltear on hers, a soft kiss, almost gentle. She tried to press her lips shut, not allowing the long tounge she saw earlier to enter. But her effort remained futile. Slowly her lips parted each other. She felt Shalltears tounge enter her mouth and press her lips against her own into a wet kiss.

Arche opened her eyes and saw Shalltears face with closed eyes right on front of her. She could feel their tounges dancing in her mouth and despite her disgust she had no chance to get away from this little vampire girl.

After what seemed to be an eternity her tounge retracted and their lips parted. Arche felt as if some fo her life essence got sucked out during their kiss. She looked at Shalltear and saw her grinning:

"Mhhmmm, a little salty but also really sweat."

Tears slowly started to swell up in Arches eyes. She looked at Shalltear with her slightly red cheek and swallowed.

"Are you satisfied?..."

Shalltear smiled at her and replied:

"How could I possibly be? This was just a first taste of what is yet to come."

Arche started to shiver as she saw the carnal smile on Shalltears face. She looked into her eyes again as Shalltear started to move again. Playfully she licked her way over her chest down to her belly all while keeping eye contact with her. She could feel her warm, wet tounge tasting her salty skin. Ever so slowly her tounge moved closer to the point where her legs joined her body. Suddenly it dawned Arche and she begged:

"No! Please don't do this! Nobody has ever touched me there before. I beg you please, anything but this!"

Shalltear simply grinned wide and responded:

"That sounds wonderful. It will make your despair even deeper, the chance of Ainz-samas plan even more likely to succeed and I get an increased pleasure as well."

Arche tried to close her legs somewhat but the shackles around her ankles didn't allow much range of movement. Still, she desperately tried to protect her purity.

Shalltear ushered a simple command to her Vampire Brides:

"I want you two to keep company with her top half."

With a little chuckle she added:

"Don't let our little guest get cold or lonely up there."

Arche could see all three of them closing in on her. Tears were streaming down her face. She tried her hardest to somehow magically still break her shackles and awake from her nightmare but nothing happened. Ever so slowly she could feel Shalltear's tounge creep closer to her private parts. In her peripheral vision she noticed the two Vampire Brides inch closer, their hands reaching out to her delicate and small bust. They took hold of it, each on one side while they inched closer to her head opening their mouths. Salvia dripping out of between their lips they started to lick her neck and ears while softly massaging her bust. Arche could feel the heat rising in her body, deep from within her belly a warm feeling slowly traveled through her veins, spreading across her entire body, warming her chilled skin up while redening her cheeks slightly.

Suddenly she felt Shalltear's breath on her thighs, lifting her head she saw Shalltear move closer to her private parts with puffed cheeks and lustful desire in her eyes. Arche raised her voice and begged: "Please..., please, I beg you not to do this." Her tears swelled up more and more as she threw her pride away. "I deeply beg you Shalltear-sama. Do not do this to me."

Shalltear looked up and slightly chuckled as she saw the tears streaming down Arche's face. With a lucious grin she answered: "Even lifting me to the position of being your master, while a nice touch, won't save you here. I am simply "preparing" you for Ainz-sama to conduct his experiments on you."

At this answer Arche's eyes went wider and she stuttered:

"Ainz's expriments...?"

Shalltear grinned in response: "Well, I assume it must be something along those lines." Spiked with contempt she added: "What else could he possibly want from somebody like you."

Arche let her head fall down onto the pillow and closered her eyes as Shalltear continued speaking: "Obviously my task is to make you participate more willingly in these kinda things. That is why I am here to break your resistence..., your mind."

Arche shuddered as she mentioned the breaking of her resistence and mind. Even if her body heated up due to the two Vampire Brides she could still feel the cold sweat that formed on her back as she understood what her words meant. Playfully Shalltear sat up:

"Anyway, I personally think it is better to loose like this then to loose due to pain. Wouldn't you agree? Therefore let us continue."

Arche simply closed her eyes and wished for everything to stop, her life, even time itself, she just wanted to get away. Then she felt it, those small lips and tounge that assaulted her own before, they touched her most delicate place between her legs. The heat in her body increased at a steady rate as the tounge danced at the surface of her private parts. Her body betrayed her as she started to breath heavier and slightly moan. The Vampire Brides continued to pleasure her bust, neck and ears while now also taking turns kissing her small lips. Arche could felt it, Shalltear had gripped her legs and continued her assault on her delicate parts while ever so slightly digging deeper into her. Happily giggling Shalltear said:

"After all the struggle you still seem to enjoy it. Your mind might not want to but your body is honest."

Lascivious licking over her fingers Shalltear continued:

"For a human you taste really good. This slight salty yet oh so sweet and innocent taste of your private parts is delightful."

Arche pressed her eyes shut and cursed her body. She didn't want her body to react like that. She didn't want to feel pleasure when these monsters touched her. Yet she couldn't deny how good it felt, especially since she had never felt anything like this before. Her body was burning and her resistence slowly melt away as the moisture between her legs increased.

After a few minutes Shalltear sat up and suddenly stated:

"I believe this is good enough for the start."

Arche breathed a sigh of relieve at her words but was betrayed right the next second.

"I think we should now move on to the main "dish" and actually enjoy ourself."

A mixture of sadistic pleasure and lustful want Shalltear kneeled down between Arche's legs again when Arche noticed her form slowly changing to the dreaful appearance that she saw before.

 _"What is she going to do in this appearance?!"_

A slight smell of blood wafted through the air as Shalltear moved closer to Arche's private parts. The realization hit Arche like a sudden brickwall.

 _"She is going to eat me from my private parts upwards!"_

Her screams muffled due to the Vampire Brides taking turns kissing her lips Arche readied herself for the pain to cut through the heat in her body. Any moment she expected to be ripped apart from this little vampire girl. But the pain never came... .

Not feeling the expected pain Arche opened her eyes and was assaulted by the dreaful appearance of Shalltear. With a sudden burst electric waves went through her body as Shalltear licked over her private parts with her enormous tounge. Arche started to struggle against the shackles again, tears streaming down her face, eyes pressed shut. Only muffled screams and moist noises echoed in the room. Arche knew what was going to happen next.

 _"She is going to shove that thing inside me!"_

Just as her thought ended Shalltears tounge duck slowly into her moist folds between her legs. Arche arched her back and opend her eyes wide. This long, slimy tounge continued to duck deeper into her, exploring every inch of her moist folds inside her body. Ever so slowly Shalltear's tounge edged closer to her most precious place inside her body. Arche realised Shalltears intention a few seconds to late.

 _"No, anything but my deepest, most precious parts!"_

Pressing through the slight opening it entered her deepest cavern. Arche felt electric waves rush through her body as the heat continued to rise. While she arched her back her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted Arche as Shalltear continued to explore her belly. Tears streamed down her face as her body betrayed her over and over again while the three continued to pleasure her.

* * *

Ainz was completely satisfied. The experiment of the defense mechanisms of Nazarick were a big success. At the same time he also got to collect a few new species for his collection and some new test subjects for further tests he wanted to conduct.

An evil grin flashed on his non existent face and he thought about the order he gave Shalltear earlier: "Don't slay her yet. Break her mind in the most gentle way possible as I need her intact for further experiments."

He was slightly worried due to Shalltears nature but his order seemed clear enough. He needed Arche intact and functional to further clarify a few things he was interested in while also gaining a few new pieces as collection and maybe even a tiny security. At the same time he could punish her and her friends for entering Nazarick in their useless search for loot.

Holding his hand on his chin he thought to himself:

 _"This truly could be a good opportunity if everything works out. Hopefully everything works as I want it to. So far the results of each experiment was satisfing. But this new chapter truly will be interesting."_

Using the teleport function of his guild ring he teleported to Shalltears chamber. Just as the purply red, scantly illuminated scenery started to marterialize in front of him he heard a few female voices panting while a high pitched scream cut right through them. The scene that appeared in front of Ainz almost was enough to make his emotional Override useless.

The girl named Arche was laying on Shalltears vast mattress while her four limps were each shackled to the four pillars that hold up the roof of her princess style bed. Arche seemed to be panting and looked to be really sweating while also seemingly being almost unconscious. At the same time two Vampire Brides and Shalltear, in what appeared to be a nightgown, sat around her while panting heavily.

At the arrival of Ainz all three of them turned their head and kneeled down on the bed while lowering their heads.

Shalltear raised her voice to adress the newly arrived Ainz:

"My dear Ainz-sama, I am in the middle of preparing the girl for your experiment and didn't think you would arrive this soon. As you surely noticed I am in the middle of breaking her spirit so she won't resist during your experiment. Of course I am only using the most gentle of methods that I am capable of."

Full of happiness and pride over her good execution of the order Shalltear beamed at him.

 _"Mhmmm, I guess my order wasn't good enough. Even if the result should be usable I am still conflicted how she got the result currently present. Still, why did Pero created her like that!?..."_

Ainz, seemingly returning from his toughts looked at the beaming Shalltear and said in a regal voice:

"I am glad that you fullfilled my order with such precision. You all may raise your heads."

The three raised their heads and looked full of expectation to Ainz.

"Shalltear, are there any new information that might be of use to us?"

Shalltear replied happily:

"The only thing I noticed was that she seems to be untouched and therefore should be perfect for any experiment. Just like it is a favorable perk for vampires like myself."

 _"That was a tad to much unneeded information. But I surely can't reprime her for it. Maybe it will be useful, who knows."_

Ainz slightly shrugged and opened up his inventory to search for the actual reason he was here in Shalltears room. After a short time he produced a small egg. Grey in base color the red veins covering it seemed to be pulsating in rhythmic fashion, giving it the feel of something alive. At the same time some sort of red light slightly radiated from it, seemingly creating an omnious atmosphere around it...

* * *

Arche could feel her fast heartbeat as she opened her eyes. She remember how she lost consciousness as waves of pleasure washed over her. The ceiling above her hadn't changed and after lifting her head to look around she noticed the monster named Ainz standing a few meters away from the bed while the three vampires were facing him.

Then she noticed the red glowing egg in his end. It seemed to pulsate and squirming around while he was holding it. Arche shivered and wondered what would happen to her now... .

As if to answer her unasked question Ainz moved closer to the bed and adressed her.

"It seems my subordinate has taken good care of you."

He chuckled slightly, rolling the egg in his hand.

"Maybe she told you already but I want you to be part of a little experiment."

Arche, suddenly noticing her bare skin, blushed and stuttered:

"Wh-, what kind of experiment?"

Ainz replied:

"I want to create something new while also investigating a matter that one of your comrades mentioned before they " _vanished"._ "

Perking up her ears at the word "vanish", Arche asked:

"What happend to my group?!"

Ainz simply chuckled in response and an evil grin appeared on his face:

"You abandoned them, didn't you? How can you be so interested in them now?"

Arche swallowed hard and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

 _"He is right... . I abandoned them while taking all the money with me. Even if my family is in debt, even if I have two little sisters, how was I a good choice to survive... . I know they wanted me to call for help, to warn others but it was all useless."_

Ainz, seemingly noticing her inner conflict, simply said:

"Well, they "vanished" from this plane of existence."

Arche pressed her eyes shut as the sad truth came to her.

 _"My group, my comrades, my friends... . They are all dead. Why am I the one that survived? How do I even have the right to continue living after I am the reason we took this loaded quest anyway!"_

Even knowing this wasn't entirely true, Arche still cried silently and cursed herself for being the reason all her friends died.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked over to Ainz, who was standing right beside her bed, seemingly giving her time to cry or just simply enjoying her despair. In the end she wasn't really sure... .

Noticing her view on him Ainz continued with his earlier narative:

"Now, the experiment I was talking about earlier. I want you to be a part of it. But before we start I have a little question. Are you a holder of a mana identifying talent? I noticed your confusion in our fight and guessed that might be one of the reasons."

Surprised about the unusual question Arche simply answered:

"Uhm.., yes, I can recognize how mana tiers somebody can use. Even though for some reason it didn't work on you."

Ainz replied:

"You might remember I said something about protection against such detection."

Arche was seemingly taken aback by his casual tone in which he asked her this question. Her eyes wandered to his hands and what he was holding. In response he lifted up the red glowing, vein pulsating egg and showed it to her. The omnious feeling that washed over her gave her the creeps.

"Wh...what is that pulsating egg?"

A slight smile flashed over Ainz fleshless skull.

"An interesting question. This is an interesting item I aquired some time ago. I merely want to test its effect." Ainz slightly chuckled, then continued: "As far as my information go it seems to be an item related to Lolth, an ancient entity that existed a long time ago." Slowly placing the egg on her chest Ainz carried on: "Therefore I want you to specify its effects."

Arche looked at the red glowing, pulsating egg on her chest and swallowed hard.

"Why should I help you after all the torture you put me through?"

Ainz simply grinned and sad in a small, cold voice:

"I don't think you have much of a choice in this matter little Arche."

Arche felt the fear gripping her heart again, the cold sweat cooling her heated body she swallowed and concentrated onto the pulsating egg on her chest. The red veins began to glow brighter and some form of black mist radiated from it. She could feel it, somehow, something was alive inside this little egg. It wanted to break free out of its grey shell, it wanted to live. But Arche felt the fear grip her heart even more as the mist grew thicker, seemingly enveloping the egg, covering the grey surface, to only let the red veins pulsate through it.

Suddenly she heard Ainzs calm voice from her right side.

"It seems to have started. Looks like all is working as intented so far."

Following Ainz view, she look up to the roof of the princess style bed and saw the thick, black mist circling around under it. It swallowed all color, creating an endless black hole. Arche tried to discern any details in this blackness as suddenly a pair of red, glowing eyes looked at her. She shrieked in fear, struggling against her shackles again, knowing full well how useless it was. Those two red eyes looked down on her, ever so slightly growing bigger. The fear pierced her heart as she noticed more eyes appearing right alongside the first pair. They slowly added up to 8, with the first pair being the most prominent one. In fear Arche screamed:

"What the hell is that, that thing?!"

Ainz replied:

"This should be Lolth. Seems like the experiment is a success so far."

At Ainz words Arche looked over to him and saw his evil grin on his bleached skull while he was holding his hand onto his chin.

"Being a success, this outcome is the justified punishment for somebody trying to invade and steal from my great Tomb of Nazarick!"

Arches heart froze, she looked back up and noticed the two arms reaching out of the thick, black mist. Its rangy fingers closing in on her body and the egg that was still nesting on top of her chest. Delicately touching the pulsating egg the fingers lifted it up and slowly moved it closer to Arches head.

 _"No, please! Why is it moving closer to my head?"_

She shock her head in disbelief and looked up again, trying to ignore the moving hand. Discerning more of the thick darkness above her she finally noticed it. The black abdomen covered in thousand little skulls that all seem to endlessly move around on its black surface, lumping together and disentangling again. Some of those little skulls had 8 red eyes too, curiously looking down to her and the rangy hands. Following the build of the black abdomen she noticed the 8 legs, seemingly ending in spiky "feet" only useful to move on thread.

Slowly the abdomen came closer, its legs extending and wrapping itself around her.

Arche cried heavily, the panic took her breath and she could only think of her dead friends and her little sisters back at home.

 _"I am going to get eaten by a big monster spider. She is going to slowly suck me dry."_

Using her legs the big spider cut the rope that held Arche in place for so long. Slowly Arche felt how her body lost contact with the sheets. Looking up she felt paralyzed as she looked directly into the 8 red glowing eyes and those big mandibles that seem to gleam with poison. Reaching the thick, black mist she felt the coldness washing over her naked body. The mist enveloped her, swallowed her as she closed her eyes for her last moments in her life. The coldness she felt surely must be death, the spiky feet of this monstrosity her death scythe and the poison mandibles her executioner.

She opened her eyes, she had to face death just like her friends faced it before her. But what she was looking at wasn't some eight-eyed monster with a slavering mouth, rather it seemed to be some kind of woman, young looking, voluptuous chest, lascivious smile on her lips. Arche sighted inside her heart.

 _"Maybe this is heaven and I died right as I entered the mist... ."_

Then the beauty spoke to her in a seemingly seductive way.

"I welcome you little girl. It seems you have choosen to accept my gift and become a bearer of my blessing, a zealot of my teachings."

The beauty chuckled slightly and continued.

"I am Lolth, the Queen of all Spiders!"

Arche was confused.

"The Queen of all Spiders?"

Lolth replied:

"Yes. As I mentioned, you have choosen to accept my gift."

Loth pointed at the red glowing egg on her chest.

"Therefore your existence is now mine. You will become the bearer of my blessing and a zealot of my teachings."

Arches eyes turned wide as she followed the torso of Lolth. It looked like her torso connected to the spider body directly behind her that was almost towering her with its black abdomen in the black mist that surrounded them. Terrified Arche asked:

"W..wh...what does "bearer of my blessing" and "zealot of my teachings" mean...?"

Lolth answered her question in a calm, cold and short reply:

"You will become one of us and join me."

Arche shrieked:

"No! I never wanted that!"

Lolth simply smiled as fear rushed through Arches body again. She look at this beautiful female body and its connection to the spider abdomen behind it. As she followed Loths bodyline it slowly began to turn back into the big, black spider from before.

Lolth stated simply:

"You already made your choice. There is no turning back now!"

Arche tried to struggle against Lolth but the spider legs and a little bit webbing kept her from moving. She slowly started to weep again as the spiky spider legs moved closer to head.

 _"Why is this happening to me?!"_

Slowly her head got lifted and she saw Lolth hanging over her. Her big, rangy hands holding the red pulsating egg from before moved closer to her mouth. She wanted to scream but she pressed her lips tight in an effort to delay the inevitable. The egg pressed against her lips... .

 _"Please..., I don't want to eat this egg!"_

Lolth noticed her struggle and used two of her legs to slowly spread open her jaw to allow easier entry into her mouth. Slowly but surely the strength of Lolth was to much for her and the egg slipped into her mouth. Arche weeped heavily and tried to persuade Loth:

"Pl..se.. s..op!"

More legs of the Spider Queen joined in to keep her mouth open. She could feel the pulsating egg on her tounge, her tounge slithered around the red veins that signaled all the life inside its shell. It was almost as she could hear the rattling of thousands of tiny legs coming from the egg inside her mouth. The egg tasted somewhat salty, slimy, simply disgusting without words to describe it. Lolth looked down on her and said:

"Please enjoy my blessing, my gift to you little girl."

Then she pressed down onto the egg and forced it into Arches throat. She tried to retch it back up again, but the force of the Spider Queens spiky legs was to strong. Slowly the egg traveled down her throat, she could feel the movement inside it, the life that wanted to be born. Suddenly any movement stopped, Arches eyes wandered around in panic, she saw the Spider Queen smiling:

"Now become one of us!"

With these words the egg bursted open inside her throat. She could feel the thousands of little spiders crawling around inside her, they fell into her lounge and made her cough even though she wanted to scream. The air left her lounges, she somehow stuttered:

"I..m...go..ng...to...d..e!"

The little spiders ran through her body, burrowed into her flesh and infested every part of her tiny little existence. Arche felt her consciousness slipping and felt grateful... . Grateful that this torture, this pain was finally ending.

The spiders continued to burrow through her and combine with her as the glowing red from the egg before grew brighter around Arches body. Loth smiled happily over this birth of her new child. Softly, almost motherly she stroked Arches blond hair while she lowered her back out of the thick, black mist and onto the warm, soft bed inside Shalltears chamber.

* * *

Ainz was looking up into the black mist and smiled.

 _"It seemed that race changing items seem to function properly. Even though, the activation and event that happens here is "slightly" different then back in Yggdrasil."_

He chuckled evily.

 _"Well, for trying to plunder my beloved Tomb of Nazarick it looks like a fitting punishment."_

Ainz looked beside him, down to Shalltear and saw the questioning, probably rather confused look, in her eyes.

"Is there something you wish to ask Shalltear?"

Shalltear looked up to him and replied:

"Of course I can't never fathom to understand the plans of our exhalted Ainz-sama. But I am still wondering why you are going through such lengths to do such a thing to a puny human."

Ainz smiled and explained:

"A good question Shalltear. My intention are manifold, the first is punishment for intruding into my beloved Nazarick and the second is my interest in the ability this girl seems to possess. There are more but I would like to see first hand how these other experiments play at the end."

Shalltear beamed happily at Ainz.

"To think of so many uses for puny humans is truly amazing Ainz-sama!"

Ainz looked at his beaming subordinate and sighted a bit. Getting used to all the praise was as hard as always. He then cleared his throat to regain Shalltears attention.

"Now, to make this macabre puppet-show even more entertaining I wish for a surveilance unit to always stay at her side and inform me in case something happens. I want to throw her into the deepest of despair while gaining something out of it. But for now, let me change her memories a tiny bit."

Ainz chuckled in an evil way and casted his spell to erase the last hours to make it seem like the little girl got away from the arena her friends fought in before.

* * *

Arche slowly opened her eyes... . She felt gras under her face, the wind slowly blowing by.

 _"What happened?..."_

She slowly tried to move and noticed how her entire body was in pain. It was striking right through her, every inch of muscle and flesh was burning. Then she slowly remembered... .

 _"Yes! We fought this monster with its infinite magic power."_

While trying to get her beaten body up the ground she remember more. The start of the fight in the arena, how Ainz, the ruler of the Tomb of Nazarick, had toyed with them. Pushing her body up with her arms she felt her tears stream down her nose and onto the ground as she remembered how she abandoned her friends and ran away. They even gave her all their money, everybody knew they would all die the moment she left them. Her tears continue to flow as she dragged herself forward with her arms. She had to get away, she had to tell the others about this immensly powerful Undead. Tears blurred her vision of the gras underneath her, her legs didn't seem to have the strength to carry her beaten body. She felt the purses on her belt, each filled with the memory and hard work of each of her old comrades, her dead friends. Arche reached for her belt and grasped the purses, grabbing them tightly. Then she moved them over her heart and she closed her eyes.

 _"I swear by the sacrifice of my friends that I will try my best to revenge them."_

She remembered the last words of Imina, "you still have your sisters..". Yes, she still had her sisters, she would take them away from her family, take them to safety and then return to avenge the death of her friends. But, she didn't want to touch the money her friends gave her for save keeping. It just wouldn't feel right to use their money while she was so useless in the fight where they lost their life.

While dragging herself over the gras towards what might be the direction of the camp she noticed footsteps.

 _"Pursuers!?"_

Arche tried to hurry up and get away from the noise but steadily it kept coming closer. Suddenly the noise seemed to stop right in front of her. Painfully she lifted her head and noticed a black armor standing in front of her.

 _"Isn't this one of the members of Darkness. They were guarding the camp if I remember correctly. I believe he is called Momon."_

A black encased hand reached out to her and she heard a voice:

"Are you alright? You seem heavily wounded and barely able to move. I will carry you to the camp outside these ruins. You are a member of Foresight the workers group, correct?"

Arche slowly nodded as her eyes fell shut due to her exhaustion...

Arche opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying on top of a simple sheet inside a simple tent. She sighted and looked around, not finding anything of interest. As she tried to move she noticed the pain all over her body and thought back to the moment she regained consciousness on the gras outside these ruins.

 _"How did I get there?"_

Arche slowly raised herself and looked to the entrance while searching for the purses she wanted to keep as memento of her friends.

Suddenly she heard a voice from outside the tent.

"I hope she is awake now because we really need some answers on what happend to everybody."

Seemed like the voice belonged to one of the other adventurers that guarded their camp, he seemed to sound quite stressed. Arche thought about his possible reason and noticed that it was quite natural, she somehow came back all alone and heavy wounded. The reason can only be some powerful foe had decimated their forces.

Her mood instantly dropped again as she remembered more about the fight and the power of their enemies.

A strong, gentle voice pulled her back out of her thoughts.

"It seems you are awake now. I would like to know what happend and how you ended up the way I found you."

Momon was looking into the tent and right at her. She couldn't see his face but it seemed like there was some expectation in his tone.

Arche straightend her back and sighed.

"I..., I... don't really remember much. At first we were fighting normal undead that didn't pose much of a challenge to us. We were well suited to fight them and used to most of the types we encountered. There were a few Elder Lichs and Ghouls, but nothing to much of a problem. But... ."

She stopped and gulped, sweat started to built on her forehead as she remembered the power she felt when Ainz took of the ring on his finger.

Momon placed his hand on her should and said gently:

"It is alright, take your time, I am listening."

Arche took a deep breath and continued:

"We then ran into some sort of teleportation trap and ended up in an arena. There was this immensly powerful undead that challenged us to a fight. At first it came at us with a simple set of armor while we barely and only through teamwork could keep it at bay. But then it discarded its weapon and showed its true might, the might of an immense powerful magic caster. So powerful, I have never seen anybody as powerful before."

Arche swallowed hard and looked at Momon. Momon noded and said:

"That is really useful information. But how did you know the magic caster was so powerful?"

Arche replied to Momon:

"I have this ability to see the power of magic casters as some sort of aura around them. From this I can see how strong they are. This enemy we encountered, I have never seen a magic force that strong. I... I... I... simply couldn't keep it together and lost all reason. Then... then... suddenly all my comrades..., my friends were gone... . They told me to run, to carry this information outside. My group asked me to save myself because I am the only one that can fly and still family back in the Empire."

Arche started to cry heavily and rubbed her eyes.

"But... but... wasn't it my fault. I needed money and I wasn't strong enough to do anything even though I am a magic caster too."

She blowed her nose on the blanket without caring what Momon thought of her. Rubbing her eyes she looked at them as if searching for something. Momon simply said:

"Maybe the greed really was at fault here. Which would make it indirectly your fault."

Arche looked stunned at Momon and slowly shook her head. She didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to be responsible for the death of her friends just because she needed money, because her family has such a high amount of debt. She grabbed her head and shut her eyes, she started to cry even harder. It was almost as if she was screaming. Shacking her head in dillusion she could only think of.

 _"It is all my fault that everybody died. If I wouldn't be in debt then we might never have accepted this quest and everybody would still be alive!"_

Arche shook her head and continued to scream.

Suddenly she heard a small voice cutting through her insanity.

"Isn't there something else you have to do?"

She looked up and saw Momon leaving the tent. He waved back and said:

"I will inform the others, we will return as fast as possible. Please gather yourself and be ready."

After Momon had left she pressed her hands over her eyes and continue to cry. All the guilt she felt, all the pain that was carved into her soul. She could only think of this one thing: It was her fault.

A few hours later they reached the capital of the Empire and the expedition slowly started to unravel itself, with each member going their own way, carrieing the news of the transpired events into the world.

Arche disembarked off the carriage she was riding on. After all those hours her tears finally stopped and she felt a little bit better. Her body was still in a lot of pain, but these physical marks will vanish over time. She was more worried about her mental scars, precisely her guilt... .

But, Arche shook her head and grabbed her cheeks.

 _"I have to see my sisters first and get them to safety."_

As she had made up her mind Arche started to move towards the home of her old family. She turned around and saw Momon watching her as she desparted from the gathering point they so happily met on before.

Wandering through these lifefilled, clueless roads made it again painfully obvious that all her friends, everything that ever had some emotional value for her was gone from this world. She still had her sisters, she wanted to give them a good life, be together with them and get them away from her horrendous family.

As she reached her family estate she knocked against the door. The Eeb Rile Furt estate butler opened the door and gently smiled at her. She looked at him with a tired expression and seemed to think she could discern some sort of sadness inside his eyes. In the end she simply said:

"I have returned, I would like to rest for a while."

The butler let her in and showed her to her usual room. With a deep bow he excused himself and left her to rest on her bed.

Arche sat down onto her bed and sighed heavily. She rubbed with her hand over her body and could still feel the pain from her muscles. All this fighting, all this pain and in the end she wasn't strong enough to protect her prescious friends.

After falling down onto her warm and soft bed she closed her eyes. She could feel the sheets under her, pressing against her body. Arche felt that she finally could relax a bit after all that had happened. Even if her mind couldn't rest, at least her body could utilise this soft, warm bed to regain some energy.

Just as she was beginning to doze she noticed something was amiss.

 _"Why haven't my sisters come yet? Normally they would come running right away, even overtaking the Butler just to be the first to hug her."_

Arche looked around and noticed that it was unusual quiet in this house. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the door, placing her hand on the knob she stepped outside. Looking left and right she started to walk towards the kitchen where she likely will find the butler preparing some meals.

 _"I am sure he will know where I can find my sisters."_

As she arrived in the kitchen she saw the butler preparing some food. Arche went up to him and plainly asked:

"Have you seen my sisters somewhere?"

The butler looked at her, slight tinge of sadness in his eyes and answered:

"Maybe they are in their room. In the end you have to ask your parents about them."

Arche wasn't really satisfied with his answer but told him that she would do exactly that. On her way to the room where her twin sisters resided she noticed again how quiet it was. Once she reached the room of her sisters she stepped in immediately.

 _"Huh? Empty? Why aren't they in their room?"_

As she didn't find them in their room Arche went to the living room looking for her parents. Her mother and father were sitting in the living room drinking tea. Arche entered the living room and noticed the expensive smell of their tea, the art, decorations and gold they had aquired. Stepping close to the table where her mother and father were sitting, she asked her father:

"Father, do you have seen my two little twin sisters?"

Her father lifted his head and looked at her, her dirty clothes, her unruly behaviour, her unkempt hair. She could see the disgust and anger in his eyes as he began to speak:

"We sold them to make up for our debt payments. I never knew that children can bring in so much money."

Arche looked aghast at her father, trying to understand what he just said.

"You did what?... How could you sell them?"

Her father answer plainly:  
"Well, we sold them as slaves. They only cost us money anyway and would probably turn out the same as you. I don't need 3 unruly daughters that only cause trouble. They always have taken so much after you, always wanted to play with you."

He smiled at Arche and took a gulp from his expensive tea while sighting in delight.

"Blue blooded girls bring in a lot of money, especially if they are young and trainable."

She felt it..., as the words of everything her father said registered inside her brain something deep inside her heart broke into pieces. Her own parents had sold their own children as slaves so they could keep living their expensive lifestyle. So many thoughts rushed through her mind.

 _"If they sold them as slaves they will have to do slave labor or they end up as sex slaves. All this only because of money?! Only because of our debt my twin sisters are gone and even my friends have died."_

Arche looked at her father sitting relaxed on his couch, slowly drinking this expensive tea they had no money for. She could feel the anger, the rage rising up from deep withing her. Barely returning with only her life, having lost all her friends only to now hear that her own family sold her twin sisters as slaves to keep buying expensive items... .

With a slap she hit the expensive tea cup out of the hand of her father. He screamed at her in anger:

"How dare you do that? Why do you always have to make trouble? Why can't you be like a normal daughter?"

Raising his hand he continue to scream:

"Do you want to be sold too?!"

Arche could feel the rage inside her heart. But she also felt the pain in her chest, her bones were aching. She bent forward and held her head. Pressing her eyes close she could her this voice, it kinda sounded familiar but she wasn't exactly sure how that could be. It seemed to always whisper inside her head:

 _"Release your power, utilise what I gave to you. Make them pay the price for opposing you. Let them see the foolishness of their actions and bestow suffering onto them. You know they deserve it!"_

She held her head and started to scream. All the pain in her body intensified, she tumbled a few steps back and bumped into the wall.

Arche slowly lifted her head with tears in her eyes from the intense pain. She looked at her father, saw the anger, saw the digust and saw the fear... .

 _"That is what I want... . I want to taste their delicious fear. After all those years they were using me, ridiculing me and treating me like some sort of abnormaly. In the end they even sold my beloved twin sisters to some sex slave traders just to keep their lifestyle."_

The other voice chimed in:

 _"Yes, they deserve it! Carve the fear into their soul and then devour them!"_

She looked at her father and raised her voice in pure rage:

"How could you sell my beloved twin sisters! They are the most precious to me and you simply sold them like some dirty tool. Only because you needed money you have thrown them into the depths of hell consisting of sex and physical violence!"

Her father took at step back at the outburst of his daugther and tried pierce her with his glance:

"Tz, they were as useless as you are. Don't you have any shame? Don't you have any respect for the Eeb Rile Furt Family?!"

Her fathers words only fanned the flames of rage inside of her heart. She could feel the darkness of rage rushing through her body. All the pain in her muscles, in her bones and in her head. Again the voice echoed in her head:

 _"Release my gift! Free yourself!"_

Suddenly Arche threw up blood. She looked down and saw a big puddle of blood in front of her. Then she felt it, the splitting pain of her bones crunching and moving. Her rib cage crunched loudly as she screamed in pain. Arche looked down and saw how the bones in her chest slowly shifted, breaking apart in the middle and pointing outwards as if you pierce out of her a moment of clear thought she thought to herself:

 _"What is happening to me?!"_

Then she felt it again, her rips broke completely and pierced her skin. Looking down Arche counted 8 in total, all of them were pointing outwards as if to indicate something. Suddenly she didn't feel her legs anymore. In panic Arche looked down and saw how her legs broke apart into a mass of squirming bones and flesh. Screaming in pain she tried to crawl forward only to fall down onto her outwards facing bones, which caused her even more she noticed the thick, black mist coming from the holes where the rip cage bones have pierced her skin. More and more mist poured out, slowly enveloping her completely. She could feel it sticking to her like some layer of sticky, slimey goo. Everything that came in contact with the mist started to burn and slowly change its color into some sort of green, greyish hue. Arche was laying on the floor weeping, even if her rage hadn't subsided yet the pain overwhelmed her. Her whole body seemed to be changing.

Suddenly the mist began to swirl around her and she heard the familiar voice again:

 _"Use your rage! Release yourself and punish them! They are your nourishment!"_

Arche could see it now, her legs had changed to green, greyish abdomen while her outwards pointing rip bones slowly began to build itself into 8 gigantic legs. The color slowly traveled upwards her body, over her newly born abdomen, her newly born legs and finally reached her throat and head. She felt her hair getting pulled out and saw how it tangled itself all over her body, turning into yellow glowing veins that pulsate with each beat of her heart. Suddenly Arche screamed again, a bone splitting pain rang through her head. Slowly her lower jaw broke apart and began to from some mandibles, her eyes retracted into her skull, split apart and formed new, multifaceted eyes. Looking down onto her hands she saw how her pinky finger retracted itself into her hand and vanished completely while all her other fingers get much more rangy. The pain was so high that it only increased her rage, this transformation, all this pain, all the loss was the fault of her parents.

Suddenly the pain subsided and Arche opened her eyes to see her terrified parents standing frozen in front of her. Due to the scream even the butler came running into the living room and was now standing in the door frame.

Arche opened her mouth and spoke to her parents in an inhuman voice:

"This is all your fault! Because of you I had to earn money, because of you I lost my friends to monsters, because of you my sisters are now gone!"

She slowly lifted her four fingered hands-

"And you are going to pay for everything!"

-and started to make cryptic movements with them. Suddenly webbing appeard and bound her parents to the ground. She slowly walked over to them, rage burning in her eyes and in her heart.

 _"It is all their fault!"_

A voice whispered inside her head:

 _"Make them pay in despair and pain, claim their bodies and their souls!"_

Arche lifted her hands again and slowly closed it in the air, indicating a motion around her mother. The webbing around her mother started to strangle her body, digging deeper into her flesh, ripping open her skin. Slowly the strings ducked into the flesh of her mother while she screamed in pain. At the end her insides spilled out of her broken body and ended her suffering in a sweet release of death. The webbing fell to the ground with a big splash as all that remained of her mother was a mass of broken bones and ripped flesh.

She moved her gaze over to her father, looked deep into his eyes with her 2 biggest ones and asked:

"Are you terrified?"

Her father nodded heavily and tears swelled up in the corner of his eyes.

"Then I will enjoy your last moments together with you until the very end!"

Arche moved closer on her 8 legs, gazing at the shivering figure of her father. She raised one hand and waved in front of her face to make it appear like her old face. Arche stared at her father with her normal, cute face and smiled as she started to pull on one of his limbs slowly breaking it in the process. Curiously she looked at the broken limb and her bleeding father. With a devilish smile she looked into his eyes and opened her cute lips. Slowly she pushed a bit of his limb into her mouth and started to chew. The taste of flesh assaulted her tastebuds, though new it didn't feel unnatural. Seemingly with enjoyment she asked her father:

"Has the terror started nesting inside your heart yet?"

With a crunching sound she bit of one of his bones and smiled at him with her bloody mouth. Her father screamed in terror, struggled against the webbing she used to bound his movement.

"W-, Why are you doing this?.."

Arche peeked up from her meal and giggly answered:  
"You really have no idea? I made all this money to pay back our debt yet you still continued to accumulate more and more. Then I somehow escaped the arms of the personified death only to come home and find out that my own parents sold my dearest twin sisters as slaves, as sex slaves to some bastard. Just for the simple reason they needed more "money" to keep their illusionary lifestyle of some disgusting noble."

She practically screamed the last bit and smashed the limb onto the floor with a loud splash. Her father looked at her in horror and begged:

"Please don't kill me! I am sorry!"

Arche looked into his eyes and smiled innocently at her father.

"Are you really sorry?"

Softly she grapped another limb still attached to her fathers body.

"Maybe then I can let you continue to live... ."

Her father looked pleadingly into her eyes and begged again:

"Please, please, my dearest daugther, release me, save my life."

Arche chuckled and looked at him again.

"Then why did you sell my sisters? If I release you I want them back right at this moment!"

With slight hope in his eyes her father answered silently:

"I sold them because the family needed money. I am sure you can understand that."

Smiling at her he added:

"Of course we can get them back if you pay the bill for them."

The rage took a hold of Arche again. In her head she cursed herself to even entertain the thought of letting this disgusting piece of trash live. Her eyes focused on him and she could see the fear in his eyes as he realised that his appeal has failed. The terror creeped back into his eyes as Arche ripped of the last of his limbs.

Arche smiled happily as she finally could gaze into his eyes as she slowly crushed the head of the man that had always tortured her over all those years... .

Suddenly hearing clapping from the right side, Arche turned around only to see a little girl in a purple red dress standing there over the dead body of the butler. She tilts her head slightly as it dawned her, the voice in her head voicing its approval:

 _"I, the Spider Queen Lolth, welcome you into our species, the Aranea, dear sister."_

Then she suddenly lost consciousness... .


End file.
